Lavama
Lavama is a Member of Nintendo Rocket. He was an Advertisement Staff until he begged for a Demotion. He actually had to beg on his knees and plead for over a week for this. This case was one of many in the "curse of the advertising staff". He joined on July 06, 2008. He also lives in Georgia, claiming he could walk to Resurgence, despite Lavama not knowing where Resurgence lives. Internet History For Lavama, his history with the Internet started back in 2002 when he played a game called Unreal Tournament, and became a Junior member of a very known clan known as The Black Legion. He is still a member today. After that he then joined a forum named BZPower, and there came up with the universal name of his, Lavama. He also came up with legions of other names there, also participating in two Zelda RPG's three Metroid RPG's, two or three Halo RPG's, and a Universal Fighting RPG. He also expressed interest in a Fire Emblem RPG there. After Lavama's extensive 3 years with BZPower, in which he became a worker in a GFX shop, wrote a few stories, which only one was actually known of, and created his general name Lavama, he stumbled upon a forum which name he can not remember. He then joined a forum based off of Code Lyoko and Bionicle named Lyoko Nui. The site was spammed worse than NR was on November 22nd and was closed for good. He lost all contact with most members, except for one. It was then, that Lavama joined a series of forums known as, originally, Ignika Corner. It then changed over the 10 iterations to Mahri Corner X, and out of the 10 versions, Lavama was Co-Admin of 7. He was also head of the sister site, but it got hacked. Thrice. He was a mod on Mahri Corner X, but left a few days after, and longs for the board series to come back. It wasn't long after this that Lavama found Nintendo Rocket, and joined under the name of Samus. It became an instant hit, actually becoming his home page for most of 2009. Then Google became the home page again. He then became an Ad Staff around the middle of 2009, and begged and pleaded for weeks to get demoted. This "Curse of Lavama" seems to have taken over Nintendo Rocket many times, the board being closed at least twice after he was demoted. He also somehow missed the events of November 22nd 2008 by three days. He then became a zombie in the forum, and says the forum is pretty much dead. He still lingers around, though, because he sees the smallest amount of hope. What Lavama thinks NR needs most Lavama thinks that Nintendo Rocket could use a closing, and a pretty much recycling of threads, or a brand new forum. With the current forum archived, it saves many memories, good and bad, from going and getting deleted. He believes that this, along with advertising, would bring the forum back to life better than a lot of things. Interactions with other Members *White Lightning may consider Lavama as weird, but is infact the main reason Lavama gained a crush on Nephenee. Nothing on the level of her and Ike, but a crush. They also used to play each other in Fire Emblem Tactics Online, and Brawl. Lavama tries to keep in touch with her out of kindness, but is ignored on a daily basis. *Resurgence became a good friend of Lavama after their first Brawl. Lavama was absent on the day of Resurgences leaving, but stayed in touch for a few months after. *Kuro-chi is Lavama's mentor at graphics, whom he occasionally speaks to on MSN. He also attempts to understand her Pit and Link pairing, or is it Pit and Ike? He can't remember, but it confuses him still. *Sonic is a wimp. That is all you need to know. He is also one of Lavama's rivals in many things they do that Sonic doesn't do anymore, like Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Fire Emblem Tactics Online, and other games. *Super Ganondorf got Lavama interested in Fire Emblem. Considered by Lavama to be a "God" at Fire Emblem, Super Ganondorf squishes him most the time at Fire Emblem Tactics Online and Brawl. *Sylux is a very good friend of Lavama that actually keeps a mostly daily contact up with. They are starting to spar every now and then on Fire Emblem Tactics Online, thus causing Lavama to realize his units are so low. *Kirbyfan66 is a friend of Lavama. They occasionally talk about Kirby together, and Kirbyfan66 has recently gotten onto Lavama's nerves by advertising Google of all sites in the chat thread with most of his posts. I heard Google has ads, too! Trivia * Lavama had a big crush on Nephenee from around middle 2008 to 2011. This is to blame because of White Lightning suggesting he had a thing for Lyndis from the 7th Fire Emblem. *Lavama is a fan of Halo, and was severely dissapointed at Halo 3's involvement with the Arbiter. Hated him from the start, Lavama did. *Lavama is one of the, if not the biggest Metroid fan on Nintendo Rocket, going as far as to registering as Samus, and typing in orange up to his username change to Lavama. *It is rumored Lavama is a supporter of Whike ship, but claims that Whike shipping is a failed ship, as White Lightning has gone on from Ike to herr Doctor from Team Fortress 2, and she recently left that. *It has also been rumored that Lavama is one of the few People yet to of been Sy'd. *Lavama is represented by his old main in King of Fighters Sie Kensou in Syarith's NR Comics. *Lavama doesn't know how to edit Wiki Pages. *Lavama also has claimed to be a weakling. This was not posted by Syarith, however. Category:Members Category:Retired staff members